Teds Architektur-Klasse
Teds Architektur-Klasse ist die Klasse, die Ted an der Columbia University unterrichtet. Allgemeines In der Episode Hilfe wider Willen bekommt Ted den Job von Tony Grafanello, der in Teds Apartment auftaucht, angeboten. Ted lehnt erst ab, weil er meint er würde nicht in einem "öden Lehrer Job versauern wollen". Nachdem er mit Stella gesprochen hat, nimmt er jedoch an. In Der Absprung erzählt Zukunfts-Ted, dass es der beste Job war den er je hatte und dass er, wenn er ihn abgelehnt hätte, niemals die Mutter kennengelernt hätte. In Zuckerbrot und Peitsche hat Ted seinen ersten Tag an der Uni. Zukunfts-Ted erklärt, wie aufgeregt er an seinem ersten Tag als Professor war und dass er sich erst nicht entscheiden konnte welche Art von Lehrer er sein will - ein Kumpeltyp oder der strenge Professor. Ted begann in der Klasse "Professor Mosby" an die Tafel zu schreiben, vergisst aber ob man "Professor" mit einem oder zwei "f" schreibt. Das verunsichert ihn ziemlich und er beginnt zwischen den zwei Arten von Lehrern sehr schnell hin und her zu wechseln. Eine Studentin hebt die Hand um Ted zu sagen, dass er im falschen Hörsaal ist. Er hört jedoch auf Barneys Rat und sagt er würde bis zum Ende der Vorlesung mit den Fragen warten. Als der echte Lehrer schließlich auftaucht, rennt Ted schnell quer über den ganzen Campus in den richten Raum. Als er angekommen ist denkt er gar nicht mehr darüber nach was er für ein Professor sein will - er beginnt einfach über Architektur zu sprechen. In Jenkins trifft Robin einen von Teds Schülern, der sich als ein großer Fan ihrer Arbeit herausstellt. Voller Stolz taucht sie am nächsten Tag im Unterricht auf und verkündet durch ein Megafon, dass sie Moderatorin von Komm schon, steh auf New York! ist. Nachdem Robin wieder weg ist erklären Teds Studenten ihm, dass ihre Show in Wirklichkeit ein Trinkspiel ist und sie sie deshalb so mögen. Jedes Mal wenn Robin "Aber, äähm" sagt, müssen sie trinken. In Die perfekte Woche lacht Ted über den Namen der Studentin Cook Pu, denn er denkt, dass es ein Witz wäre. Das bringt sie dazu, den Kurs zu verlassen. In der Folge Wir kümmern uns taucht Zoey Pierson auf einmal in seinem Kurs auf. Sie unterbricht ihn andauernd und erzählt, dass Ted das Arcadian abreißen will, um dort das neue Hauptgebäude der Goliath National Bank zu bauen, welches er entworfen hat. Zoey hat Teds Studenten schnell auf ihrer Seite, indem sie von dem Streit erzählt den sie und Ted vorher hatten. Er versucht sie zu beruhigen, indem er den Studenten Mix-CDs anbietet, sie schreien ihn jedoch weiter an. Da erinnert Ted sich an Lilys Idee. Er beginnt eine Sirene zu imitieren und macht das Licht an und aus. Später kommt Ted in den Raum, es ist allerdings niemand da: Zoey hat die Studenten überzeugt mit ihr gegen den Abriss des Arcadians zu protestieren. Ted entscheidet sich dazu erneut auf Lily zu hören und sagt den Studenten dass sie alle durchfallen wenn sie am nächsten Tag nicht da sind. Bekannte Studenten *Betty *Scott *Jamie *Louis *Cook Pu (ging in Die perfekte Woche) Auftritte *Der Absprung *Zuckerbrot und Peitsche *Der Robin-Grundkurs *Das Fenster *Jenkins *Die perfekte Woche *Unvollendet *Wir kümmern uns *Legen-Dad Kategorie:Plätze